


Stay

by the_tres_geckos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tres_geckos/pseuds/the_tres_geckos
Summary: You and Steve finally have a chance to reunite after he’s been on the run for nearly a year.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies smut with bearded Steve. That’s all we need before End Game tbh.

It doesn’t feel real to you.

You’re use to feeling on edge all the time since Steve went on the run after the accords. But as you glance over at him in the driver's seat you feel the tension start to fade away. With passing lights shining into the car, you could make out most of his face under his cap.Despite the late hour, his eyes were alert and clear. He’s relaxed, practically lounging in his seat. His right arm resting by the window. 

You hadn’t seen him in months. You tried to keep in contact as much as you could, but there was only so many burner phones he could send you. It was risky enough doing phone calls, but now here you were, sitting in the car with him. Finally reunited. 

When the car came to a stop at a red light he glances over at you, and turns his head fully when he saw that you were staring. An adoring smile crosses his face, something that you had missed. He drops his hand from the steering wheel and places it over yours, squeezing it gently as you gaze at each other. You lift his hand and kiss his knuckles gently. 

You both feel at peace and it is a welcoming feeling. 

There’s a strange sensation in your gut as you look at each other. It’s moments like this that make you realise how much you miss having him around you, and how much you love him.

A loud honk from a car behind jolts you both back to reality, and you hear a loud sigh from Steve as he reluctantly pulls his hand away. You squeeze his thigh teasingly, settling back in your seat as you listen to a news broadcast on the radio.

Steve makes a right turn at the next light and pulls into a carpark for a place called Motel 6. It’s quiet, secluded, and it was what you both need. 

As Steve parks up in an empty spot by reception you lean over and kiss his cheek. “This place looks very classy.” You tease. 

He looks at you sheepishly. “I can try and find another motel-”

“No.” You smile, cupping his cheek. “As long as you’re with me I don’t care where we are.”

“I’ll uh… Go and get a room.” He whispers, licking his lips as he climbs out of the car. 

You smile gently, watching him for a moment before glancing at your bag in the backseat. You reach for it, inhaling slowly as you unzip it and touch the red lingerie laying on top. You had bought it when you found out you were going to finally see Steve in the flesh. It was lacey, one of the most revealing things you would ever wear. You didn’t know how Steve would react to it, but since the beginning of your relationship you never really had the chance to try out new things. 

You close up the bag quickly when the passenger door opens. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” You smile, stepping out of the car and kissing him quickly. “You get a room okay?”

“Uh… Yeah. Room 112. Honeymoon suite. Apparently the bath has jets so I couldn’t refuse.” He blushes bright red and you can’t help but grin at him.

“I’m impressed, Rogers. You’ve really outdone yourself.”

“You’re hilarious.” He smiles, raising his eyebrows as he grabs the bags and locks the car. 

“Lead the way.” You smile, following him up the stairs and along the walkway. 

“Room 110… 111… Here we go, room 112.” He drops the bags and tries to turn the key in the lock. “Uh… Give me a second.”

He gives it a sharp shove, stumbling into the room slightly as the door swung open. “Smooth.” He mumbles to himself, reaching for the light switch by the door. 

The light flickers to life and you both take in the room. The bed is up against the right wall and there is a TV pressed up on the opposite side. There’s a basic kitchen area on the other side of the room and beside it is the door that leads to the bathroom. 

“Not too bad.” He notes as he picks up the bags and closes the door behind you both.

“No, it’s nice.” You agree, sitting down on the bed. “You’ve probably slept in worse lately.” 

“Don’t remind me.” He mutters, dumping the bags at the bottom of the bed. You reach up and cup his face in your hands gently, watching as he relaxes into your touch. 

“Why don’t you go and freshen up? You suggest. “Take advantage of those jets.”

He chuckles quietly, leaning down and pressing his forehead against yours. “I can’t promise I won’t be in there all night.”

“You better not.” You press your lips against his gently. “I have some plans for us tonight.”

He hums against your lips and you feel his arms wrap around you. “I’ve missed you so much, doll…”

“I’ve missed you too. Now go before you change your mind.”

You push him away gently and he groans. “Tease.”

You laugh, waiting for him shut the bathroom door before grabbing your bag. You dig out the lingerie and hold it in your hand. “Right. Okay. You’ve got this.”

You undress quickly and hold the lingerie up, staring at it for a few moments. “Now I just need to get into it. Can’t be too hard…”

You try putting it on like a swimsuit, wriggling in it until the straps got stuck around your shoulders. Another two attempts of twisting, squirming, and a loud grunt you thought Steve must have heard, and you were finally in the lingerie. 

You hear the water turn off and you freeze in your spot. You hadn’t thought about how to actually present yourself. Laid out on the bed? On your side? Waiting by the door awkwardly for him. In the end you sit at the end of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, trying to look as casual as possible. 

Then the door opens and Steve walks out in a towel, his chest bare and wet. You both stare at each other, mouth agape. 

“Uh… Hi.” He says quietly, staring at you.

“Hi.” You squeak, staring more at his chest than his face. “I didn’t think I would be this flustered.”

“You uh… Lingerie?”

You look down at yourself awkwardly. “Do you like it?”

“Um… yeah. You look…” He trails off, stepping closer to you. 

“I mea-I can-should I just take it off?” You stutter, standing up.

“Well… That’s the point of it, right?” 

You look up at him, biting your lip as he walks towards you. This was it. After months of being apart you were finally together again. 

You inhale slowly as he cups your cheek, his thumb tracing your bottom lip gently. “I don’t know when we can do this again.” He says quietly, and you see the hurt in his eyes. 

“Then let’s not waste time.” You whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck and crashing your lips against his. He groans loudly as his hands reach down and grip your ass hard. 

You gasp quietly, grinning as you press yourself up against him more. “Stevie…”

“I’ve missed you.” He breathes as the towel fell from his hips. “I’ve missed this…”

Your eyes wander down his chest, passed his v-line, and you bite down on your lip hard as a moan escapes your lips. He’s hard, and it makes you wonder what he was thinking about in the shower.

One of his hands reaches up and grabs onto your hair, pulling hard. You groan, your eyes slipping closed when you feel his mouth trailing kisses down your neck. He kisses your sweet spot and you already feel like you’re going to explode by his touch. “Steve, please…”

“I’ve got you.” He whispers, pulling down one of the straps on your lingerie. “Let me take care of you.”

You nod breathlessly, tugging on his hair as you press your cheek against his. His beard feels rough against your skin, and you moan when you think about how it will feel between your legs. 

You feel his hands reach behind and he tries to undo the clasp in the back. After a few more attempts he groans loudly. “Why won’t it come off.”

You laugh breathlessly, reaching back and swatting his hand away as you undo it quickly. “Have you lost your touch, Rogers?”

“I hope not.” He murmurs, and he smiles at you. The type of smile that makes the little creases by his eyes. You stare at each other, and for a moment the room is in complete silence. You reach up and cup his cheek and leans into your touch. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” You whisper tearfully. “God, I’ve missed you.”

He closes his eyes and cups the back of your head, pulling you closer. You press your forehead against his chest and breathe in his scent. Moments like this make you realise how much you’ve missed him. You kiss over his heart gently and look up at him. 

“Promise me one day this is gonna be all over. You won’t be on the run anymore and you’re just gonna turn up at my apartment unannounced. That… You’ll take me dancing again, and we’re slow dance until our feet hurt.”

“I…” He sighs, and strokes your hair back. “I wish I could promise that.”

“Steve please.” You say desperately. “You don’t deserve this.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He corrects, shaking his head. “All this shit I’ve put you through-”

“Don’t.” You say sternly, shaking your head. “I hate it when you talk like that.”

Steve sighs quietly and presses his lips to your forehead. “I didn’t want tonight to go like this. I didn’t want to make you upset.”

“No it’s my fault. I brought it up.” You mumble. “I just find it hard when you’re not around. Tony hardly talks to me. I have Ross breathing down my neck 24/7.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just a part of the job I guess. I just want you to know that whatever happens… I’m with you. Always will be.”

The corners of his mouth curl into a small smile and he cups your face in his hands. “I love you.”

You grin at him, and you can’t help the tears building in your eyes. “I love you too.” 

He leans down-almost teasingly slow and presses his lips against yours. You grab his shoulders tightly and you moan when his tongue slips into your mouth. You feel like you’re on fire when his hands start to peel off the lingerie. He takes his time as he pulls it down your chest and he starts to leave a trail of wet kisses down your neck. 

He walks you towards the bed and you sit when the back of your legs hit the end. He touches your shoulder to lay you down but you grab his hand, pushing it back.

“Hold on baby.” You purr, kneeling on the floor and leaning forward to kiss from his chest down to his stomach. You feel his muscles jump under your touch and you smirk. 

“You okay up there?”

He nods, looking down at you as he cups the back of your head. You run your hands up his thighs before grasping his cock gently. It feels hot and heavy in your hands and you lick your lips slowly. 

“Forgot how big you are, baby.”

He lets out an almost animalistic growl from his throat. You know he just wants to push you down and fuck you into the mattress until you’re screaming, but after being away from each other for so long he’s letting you take your time. 

“Please, y/n.” He begs, tugging on your hair gently. “It’s been a while since I…”

“Oh really?” You grin, beginning to stroke him slowly. “It won’t take you long then?”

He huffs, tugging on your hair harder. “Don’t tease.” 

You finally lean forward and circle your tongue around the tip slowly, staring up at him. You moan quietly when you see him looking down at you,his eyes remaining focused on you completely. He’s making a mental note of every swipe of your tongue, every kiss you place on his shaft. He can’t suppress a moan when your mouth finally engulfs him. He’s missed the feeling of your wet mouth around him, and how fucking beautiful you look on your knees. 

He starts to move your head slowly, his fingers curling around your hair as you take him deeper. He feels on the edge already. It never takes long with you. 

He pulls you away from him and you stare up at him, your lips glistening wet. “You okay baby?”

He suddenly pulls you to his feet, his arms wrapping around you as he kisses you deeply. It doesn't take long until your breathless, writhing against him when you feel his fingertips dancing across your sides. “You know that tickles.”

“Can’t help myself.” You feel his smirk against your neck. “I uh… I guess you brought protection?”

“Of course I did.” You push him away gently and reach for your bag. “What do you take me for?”

He sits down on the bed and he tilts his head as he eyes roam over your body. “Just making sure.”

You throw the pack at his chest and he chuckles when it lands in his lap. He works quickly, pulling one from the pack before throwing the rest on the bedside table. By the time he’s rolled on the condom you’ve already rid yourself of the lingerie and are standing in front of him, your hands pushing his hair back. 

“Have I said how much I like the length yet?” 

“You mentioned it a couple times in the car.”

“It suits you.” You smile gently when you tug at the ends. “And I can do that.”

He groans gently, chuckling as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer. You straddle his lap and run your hands down his chest slowly, feeling the curve of his muscles under your fingertips. 

Before the accords, Steve use to take his time with you. You use to spend all day in bed together after missions, finding new ways to make each other feel good. But since being on the run everything became different. Steve never seems relaxed, and you never felt truly happy. You miss him, and knowing that tomorrow you would have to say goodbye again broke your heart.

“Hey.” Steve said softly, cupping your cheek. “You with me?”

You nod, giving him a thin smile. “Sorry, just… Thinking.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

You sigh, pressing your forehead against his. “It doesn’t matter. I just… I need you, Stevie.”

“I know baby…” He whispers. “Let me take care of you.”

He lays back on the bed, grabbing your sides gently as he pulls you with him. He kisses you gently, cupping the back of your head as you moan. “Baby…”

“It’s okay.” He soothes, trailing his hand down and grasping his cock. “You ready?”

You nod quickly, grabbing a hold of the bed sheet either side of his head. He enters you almost teasingly slow and he moans at the familiar feel of you around him. You both remain still for a moment before you move your hips.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “You’re so wet…”

“God, you feel so good.” You moan, sitting up and putting your hands on his chest. You feel his heart thumping under your hand and you grin. “You okay baby?”

“Yeah, you just…” He swallows past the lump in his throat. “Look really good.”

You bite your lip, moving your hips slowly as you grab his hand, putting it between your legs. “I haven’t cum in a really long time. Wanted to make this good…”

“So… You’re sensitive?” He rubs his thumb over your clit and you gasp, grabbing his wrist. 

“Steve, fuck!”

He grins, running his other hand up your side. “Sorry.”

“Just go slow, okay?”

He nods, tentatively running his finger across your clit. You moan quietly, placing your hand over his. “That's it…”

You eventually start to move, moving your hand off of his and onto his chest. It only takes a few minutes before you’re a breathless mess above him, your nails digging into his chest. 

Steve loves watching you. He loves the way you bite your lip when he hits the right spot inside of you. The way your back arches into his touch.

He knows you don’t realise how much you mean to him. How crazy you drive him when you’re not around. And how hopelessly in love he is with you. He didn’t realise how much being away from you would hurt. He feels a physical ache in his chest when he thinks about you. When he thinks about the lazy Sundays he use to spend with you, watching old movies and eating junk food. 

He misses those days.

But being with you like this ignites something in him that only you bring out in him. He feels you everywhere, deep down in his soul, and it sometimes it terrifies him, being able to love somebody this much.

He suddenly rolls you onto your back and your hands grab his broad shoulders. You feel his muscles flex under your touch and it makes you realise how powerful he really is. His hand reaches up and grips the headboard as he pounds into you with unrelenting force. 

You hold onto him tightly, pressing your face into his shoulder as he hits the spot inside you that makes you see stars. He doesn’t hold back, but it’s what you both need. The desperation of being together again makes it that much more intimate. 

He knows you’re close, by the way you arch your back below him and your eyes are shut tight. He kisses you hard, swallowing your moans as he wraps your legs around him tighter. 

Your eyes roll back when you reach your climax. It hits you hard and you scream his name as he keeps thrusting through your orgasm. He follows not long after and breathes heavily against your neck. He goes slack against you and you kiss his shoulder shakily. 

“Steve, that was…” You trail off, smiling as he lifts his head to look at you.

“I know.” He kisses you gently. “I’ve missed that.”

He pulls out of you and stands up to dispose of the condom. You crawl under the covers and reach out for him when he comes back. He lies down, wrapping his arms around you and holds you tight. You listen to his heartbeat thump against your ear, and it feels like home. 

“I don’t want you to go.” You mumble, drawing lazy patterns on his chest with your finger. 

“I don’t wanna go either.” He sighs, playing with your hair. 

“Why don’t I just… Go with you.”

“Y/n, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know. But-”

“It’s too dangerous.” 

“I can handle dangerous.” 

He sighs loudly, pushing you off him gently as he sits up and puts his feet on the floor “You’re not coming with me.”

“You know I can do this Steve.” 

He shakes his head. “I’m not asking you to do this.”

You sit up and kiss his back gently. “You’re not asking me. I’m offering. Even though I enjoy meeting in secret and having you fuck me senseless, I miss being with you. I don’t care about the consequences, I don’t care about what I have to give up. You’re worth it.”

You move to sit next to him and he turns his head, the street light creeping through the curtain and illuminating the side of his face. He looks beautiful, and you can’t help but reach out and cup his cheek. “Take me with you.”

He turns his head and kisses your palm before pausing for a moment. “I need you to know how serious this is.”

You smile at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently. “I can handle anything you throw at me, Rogers.”


End file.
